


Band of Eight

by Gamergirl2170



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cluster As Family (Sense8), Custom Hawke, Custom Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Custom Warden (Dragon Age), Don't Read This, F/M, Female Character of Color, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, Male Character of Color, Multi, Other, Sensate Cluster(s), it's a mess, maybe eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl2170/pseuds/Gamergirl2170
Summary: Things can go from bad to worse in the blink of an eye, but to make matters even worse, when Sylailya gets captured, that's cause for the others to panic, and come to the rescue. Can the infrastructure of this new organization handle the secret that not just one, but THREE of Heroes share?~DA:I rewritten with a Sense8 twist!~-Inspired by The Third Chapter Begins, by Eliizabethx-RANDOM SPORADIC UPDATES!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Third Chapter Begins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490774) by [Eliizabethx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliizabethx/pseuds/Eliizabethx). 



Name: Sylailya Lavellan (Si-Lie-Leah)

Age: 32

Class: Rogue

Specialization: Assassin

Cluster Role: Leader

Love Interest: Abelas

 

Name: Clara Hawke

Age: 32

Class: Warrior

Specialization: Champion

Cluster Role: Second in Command

Love Interest: Fenris

 

Name: Shihra Surana

Age: 32

Class: Mage

Specialization: Knight-Enchanter

Cluster Role: Beta (Third in Command)

Love Interest: Zevran

 

Name: Serani

Age: 32

Class: Mage

Specialization: Seer

Cluster Role: Seer

Love Interest: Cullen

 

Name: Zathon (Serani’s twin)

Age: 32

Class: Warrior

Specialization: Reaver

Cluster Role: Protector

Love Interest: Cassandra

 

Name: Maxwell Thomson

Age: 32

Class: Warrior

Specialization: Duel Swords

Cluster Role: Look-Out

Love Interest: Josephine

 

Name: Armok

Age: 32

Class: Rogue

Specialization: Assassin

Cluster Role: Spy/Healer

Love Interest: Dorian

 

Name: Dunek Orrin

Age: 32

Class: Archer

Specialization: Artificer

Cluster Role: Procurement/Supplier

Love Interest: Iron Bull


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of an Adventure should always begin with a bag, in this case, and argument.

 

My head throbs as my eyes open, roused from the nightmares that plague me due to the sharp pain that lances from my arm right back to my head, the dull lights of the torches on the walls and the stench of stagnant water makes me flinch, snapping my eyes shut momentarily, feeling the familiar presence of the others some of them shouting around me, but there is one that is sitting behind me, stroking my hair. “Take your time, Syl.” Shihra’s soft voice tickles the shell of my ear, caressing my head in a sweet whisper as I slowly open my eyes, to see shackles around my ankles, and wrists, before I roll onto my side, forcing myself to slowly sit up, the throbbing and abrupt movements makes my stomach roll as I fight against the urge to puke, gasping as a glowing green crack in my hand sparks and sputters, snapping painfully before I press the anguish away with the help of Clara.

 

“Where are we?” I finally ask, causing the others to all go silent from their arguing, before Maxwell glares at me.

 

“You’re still in Haven, you’ve been captured. What were you thinking?!” He barks, carding his fingers through his dark hair. “Armok and I were almost there! You should’ve waited!” He yells, causing me to roll my eyes. “You were _captured_ ! They think you blew up the Conclave! They think _you_ killed the Divine! Do not roll your eyes at me!” He booms, but I opt for ignoring it as my own concern rises.

 

“Where are you now?” I ask, causing him to fall silent, looking between Armok and himself, before I look around, the shift in my surroundings brings me to a Tavern, causing me to sigh, looking at Armok. “How close are you?”

 

“I’m in Haven, the Tavern isn’t more than 300 yards from where you’re being held.” Armok answers, before I turn to look at Maxwell.

 

“And you?” I press, causing the surrounds to shift to a snow covered road, about 900 yards away is a stone gate with large wood doors, barely visible.

 

“Approaching Haven now.” Maxwell answers, causing me to nod as I appear back in the cell, drawn by the sound of feet walking down the hall.

 

“Are we sure this is a good idea?” Zathorn asks, drawing a brief glance from me. “This is the first time we’ll all be meeting in person, isn’t there some increased danger from us being together?”

 

“He has a point, we will be easier to attack or be hunted, together.” Dunek says, causing Serani to clear her throat.

 

“You realize that I’m a Seer, right? I can let you know the dangers.” She says, brushing her red braid back with slender fingers. “There are increased dangers,” She says, white eyes glowing. “but we _are_ stronger in numbers.” She explains, before they dim again, and she brushes dirt from the skirt of her robes. Just as I go to respond, the door opens to reveal four men in matching armor stepping into the room, drawing their long swords to point at me as two women enter behind them, one is recognizable instantly, causing my blood to freeze as Leliana eyes me, circling to the side of the room to watch me.

 

“Look at the Insignia on the plate. Eye of the Seeker.” Armok says, walking slowly around the Seeker and I, eyes flicking from the soldiers to the Seeker, who seems to be observing me for a minute.

 

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now!” The Seeker starts, stalking closer to glare down at me. “Everyone who attended the Conclave is dead, except for you!” She snarls, causing me to sigh as I refuse to speak, a familiarly warm set of hands lands on my shoulders, allowing me a reprieve from the agony of the fire in my hand as Shihra takes my place, just as the Seeker grabs Shihra’s wrist, the mark in my hand sputters painfully again as she snarls in Shihra’s face. “What is this!?” She demands.

 

“I don’t know what it is.” Shihra answers outright, causing The Seeker to roar in anger, throwing us on the floor, causing pain to spike up my back.

 

“Hey, it’s still my body!” I call, causing Shihra to grit her teeth as The Seeker draws a dagger, placing it against my throat, and glares.

 

“You are lying!” She breathes murderously, I can feel the others tense around me just before Leliana steps forward to grab The Seeker’s arm, pulling her away from me.

 

“We _need_ her Cassandra! At least for now.” She says, causing The Seeker, Cassandra, to huff irritably as Leliana turns back to me, strutting slowly forward with a sense of impending doom that she never used to carry, the once light and friend lay sister and bard is gone, replaced with the harsh and dark eyed redhead before me. “Do you remember what happened? How this began?” That’s when Shihra pulls back, the others watching me as intently as the ex-bard and Seeker.

 

“I-I remember running, things chasing me, then a woman bathed in gold light… she… reached out for me.” I shake my head at the fogged and scrambled memories, causing Leliana to look at me in surprise.

 

“A woman?” Cassandra walks forward to grab Leliana’s arm, tugging her towards the door.

 

“Go to the forward camp, Leliana, I will take her to the rift.” Cassandra says, causing the redhead to eye me suspiciously, before walking out the door, the soldiers all following her as Cassandra starts to unlock my ankles, and then my wrists, not hesitating for a moment before she pulls out a rope to bind my wrists.

 

“Nice move. Bind the heathen elf!” Dunek bares in anger, but I shoot the dwarf a pointed look, telling him silently to be quiet before he accidentally forces his words from my mouth, he looks a bit sheepish as Cassandra looks in his direction, before looking at me.

 

“What are you looking at?” I snap back to looking at her. “Move.” She orders, pushing me from the dungeon into a stone hall with a random door on each side of the hall.

 

“Don’t worry, Sylailya.” Clara says. “The rest of us are on the way too.” She turns to the others. “This doesn’t look good, we’re gonna need to work together on this one.”

 

“I’m booking a spot on a caravan headed toward Haven right now.” Dunek says, before he vanishes.

 

“Zev and I are on the way from Antiva.” Shihra answers, before she vanishes too.

 

“It’s almost dawn in Kirkwall, I’ll stay with you until you’re safe, then Fenris and I will book an ship to Gwaren, and make our way there.” Clara says.

 

“Holy shit!” I glance briefly in Maxwell’s direction, appearing at his side for a second to see Armok standing a few feet from him in the snow, his eyes trained on the Spy. “Armok?” He says, causing the Qunari to smirk.

 

“Nice to finally meet in person.” Armok says, they both look at me as I look up, finding myself stumbling over a stair as my hand burns, causing me to cry out as I grab it, cradling it to my chest.

 

“Breath.” Serani says softly, pressing a soothing hand to my back. “Deep breathes, in through your nose, out through your mouth.” She breathes quietly in my ear, causing me to follow her directions, while Cassandra growls, grabbing my elbow to rip me from the ground, shoving me forward none too kindly, as if she thinks I’m procrastinating. “Zathon and I’ve just gotten onto the horses, we’ll be there by day break in to morrow.” She tells me as we enter a larger, more spacious stone room, with tapestries and lit candelabras lining the walls, cloistered sisters dotting the hall, and whispering prayers being said.

 

“Fucking Chantry.” Zathon says, the first words out of the silent protector today, his bandage is freshly changed as he looks down at my wrists as he walks beside me, growling murderously.

 

“Calm.” I murmur softly, so that he hears me beside him, so as to not let Cassandra suspect anything more. “I am fine.” I comfort him.

 

“I’m on the way.” He promises, looking me in the eye, before vanishing like Serani, leaving just Clara, Cassandra, and I as the doors to the Chantry swing open, and I lift my head, instantly drawn to the swirling ball of green in the sky, bright and pulsating.

 

“We call it the Breach,” Cassandra says. “it is not the only such hole, just the largest.” Suddenly the Breach starts to fluctuate and sputter, causing my hand to do the same, agony crashes over me as I drop to my knees, gripping my wrist as the feeling of agony is echoed by the others as well, all of them struggling against the spikes of pain lancing my body. “Each time the Breach spreads, so too, does the mark on your hand.” Cassandra kneels on one knee to look at me. “It is killing you.” Panic settles inside of me, every one of my Cluster Mates echo the panic right back.

 

“You still think I did this to myself!?” I demand, settling my hand against my chest, pain pressing away.

 

“Not intentionally,” She admits. “something obviously went wrong.”

 

“ _Obviously_.” Clara snarks beside me as she rests her hand against my back in a comforting way.

 

“There is a chance. If you can help us.” Cassandra says, causing me to swallow thickly, looking at the swirling green light that seems to radiate death.

 

“I-” I can’t help but glance at my Clustermates, all of them are watching me patiently, waiting for my answer, before I look at Cassandra as she looks in the direction I was, before I capture her attention. “I will help, however I can.” I answer, causing her smile, helping me to my feet, and she presses the two of us forward. “Cassandra,” She pauses. “I was to meet two of my friends at the local Tavern before the Conclave, but they never arrived. If we run into them, I would like to bring them with.” I explain, causing her to pause.

 

“Very well, I can grant this.” She says, causing me to nod gratefully to her as I shoot Maxwell and Armok a look out of the corner of my eye, before she leads me, hands still bound, through the village, people glare and yell, spitting curses at me as we walk past, and one man even throws a stone at me, hitting me upside the head so that I stumble from the impact, wincing as Cassandra reaches for her sword as someone else throws another stone. Instead of impacting with me, it meets a set of swords, which cuts the the stone in two, sending the stone back at the first stone thrower and the second.

 

“Don’t touch her!” I blink in shock at Maxwell’s sudden appearance, Cassandra seems just as shocked as Armok comes running from the crowd.

 

“Syl, oh thank the Maker you’re alright!” He cries, as though it’s been ages since he’s seen me instead of ten minutes, he pulls out a handkerchief from his pocket to place on my bleeding forehead.

 

“Are these the friends you spoke of?” Cassandra asks, causing me to nod as Armok presses a bit harder on the cut, holding the back of my head as I feel Clara and the others relax through our connection, comfortable with the two stealthiest and protective members of the Cluster being near me. “You are to accompany us. I expect you to follow my commands.” Her words cause the two of them to look directly down at me.

 

“Listen to her.” I answer through the bond, causing her to send them questioning looks as they both straighten up, and Maxwell nods to the woman.

 

“Good. Let’s go.” With that, she starts to lead us towards the bridge doors, which open at Cassandra’s shout, and once we pause on the other side of the doors swinging shut, Cassandra cuts my bindings, and nods to me, leading towards the second set of the doors on the other side of the bridge.

 

“You just couldn’t wait for us, could you?” Maxwell demands under his breath, causing me to glare at him.

 

“First time we meet in person, and you want to criticize me? I heard someone cry out for help, I went to help!” I answer, causing him to frown, before he shakes it off.

 

“Yeah, well look where you would up. You’re lucky that the Chantry didn’t find out about us.” He points out.

 

“For once, Maxwell’s got a point.” Clara says, straggling on behind us. “They’d brand us a Maleficar, and burn us at the Stake.” Her words cause me to flinch a bit, swallowing as I clench my fists tight as the second set of doors open, leading to a snowlain path. Half way down the path, the mark and Breach sputter and pulsation, causing me to cry out, falling to the ground as Max and Armok fall beside me, adjusting so that it looks like their trying to catch me. Cassandra turns back to us after a minute as the boys help me up, she pats my shoulder.

 

“The pulses are coming faster now.” She simply walks away after stating that.

 

“Is that suppose to comfort you?” Shihra asks rudely, appearing before us, the others slowly joining us once more.

 

“I think she’s just awkward with words, like Zathon.” Serani points out, causing her brother to scoff, crossing his arms over his chest to pout. The three of us physically here follow Cassandra onto another bridge, which is hit with a burning green meteor that causes the stone to crumble and collapse in on itself, sending all of us sprawling to the ice below. Max is on his feet in a split second, rolling to the balls of his feet as Armok slowly stands, reaching down to help me as a shadow claws it’s way from the ice. The shade barrels forward under Cassandra and Armok launch at it, attacking it at the same time, drawing it away from myself and Max, until another scratches and claws it’s way out of the ice, and Max stands protectively before me, swinging wide arcs at the demon with both his swords. Feeling antsy as another starts to appear, I bounce on the balls of my feet, looking around only to dash across the ice, practically dropping on a long stick with a spike attached to the end, before I turn to swing it. Shihra steps in in my place to attack the demon, her Knight-Enchanter training coming in useful as she uses a staff that’s practically a sword, she impales the demon repeatedly with the end of it, smacking the thing to the ground to stab it more, before the stick shatters with the final impact, and she drops the shards as I step back in, muscles aching.

 

“You have splinters.” Armok says, causing Cassandra to huff as Armok pulls out a bandage and some metal tweezers, grabbing my hand to start pulling out wood chips as Shihra looks at me apologetically, but I just shrug as Armok wraps my hand with the bandages. Before we continue on the way, Cassandra leading us until we come upon a battle of demons verses soldiers, a ball of crystallized green fade hangs in the air. Without instruction, the guys and Cassandra launch into the fray while I look around for another weapon, before my eyes connect with the other elf’s, and my stomach drops as his eyes widen.

 

“ _Shit!_ ” I hiss, looking away sharply as Max and Armok turn to me distractedly, eyes widening as my gaze flicks to the elf and back as they all continue to fight, the familiar _twang_ of a bolt being launched from a crossbow sounds behind me, landing in the stomach of the final demon as the elf stalks across the ground, his bare feet delicately picking his way across the strewn rocks from the walls

 

“Quickly, before more come through!” He shouts as he grabs my hand, shoving it towards the rift, my mark latches onto it, tormenting pangs spear down my arm, straight to my toes as I grit my teeth against the pain, and behind me are all of my clustermates, each of them place a hand on me, sending their strength and support as the mark disconnects as the liquidated fade slings back into itself, snapping shut with a clap and a cleansing blast of magic through the air. I stumble back as Max and Armok are their physically, the two of them catch me before I can go down, black spots my vision as hot and cold run through my veins, one barely fades before being replaced with the other, like waves that cause nausea to crash over me, before an icy hand is placed upon my sweaty skin, causing me to blurrily blink, realizing that I am laying on a bedroll, the swirling green hole in the sky is almost directly overhead. “Ah, you’ve come through my fellow _Elgar Shiral_.” He says, causing me to launch up in the bedroll, hands covering the bald elf’s mouth.

 

“Don’t say that around here!” I snarl, looking around to see we’re in a small cabin with bunks in it, he grabs my arms at the wrists, locking them into place as he pulls them away.

 

“We are safe, I have casted a silencing barrier for your protection. Some of your _Elgar Lethal_ have visited. The two men from before, they are part of your _Elgar Shiral Lethal_ , yes?” He questions.

 

“Yes! Now stop with the questions, you could get us caught! Clusters are illegal, they are to be burned at the stake if found, by order of the human Chantry.” I hurry, there’s a lock of reddish orange hair appearing out of the corner of my eye, causing me to turn to see Clara looking relieved. “Clara, what happened?” I ask, distracted as the elf watches in wonder.

 

“Shihra was attacked by demons, she fell not moments after you. Zevran has rushed her to the closest healer, but she won’t be able to travel for at least two weeks.” She explains, causing me to biting my bottom lip, before I nod.

 

“As long as she’s alright, she shouldn't push it.” I answer.

 

“I’ll be there in a couple weeks myself.” I nod, causing her to glance at the elf in question, and I nod with a sigh. “Be careful.”

 

“I will.” She vanishes as I turn back to him, and he nods.

 

“She’s gone.” He stands. “I did not know there were still some of us left.” He says, causing me to tilt my head at him. “My own Cluster is gone, I am the last.” I cover my mouth with my hand, shock silencing me as he looks at me with a warm gaze. “I admit that I miss it, but now I will have others to speak to again.” He turns towards the door. “Come, you are find, and Cassandra and your friends are waiting.” I pause on the bed as he leaves the cabin, before I fling back the blankets, dashing across the floor to snatch up my boots before the iciness can seep into my toes, and tug the boots on. Walking out of the cabin as the others stand, feeling completely refreshed and ready to take on the next part of our journey, and my day.

 

_Elgar Shiral - Spirit Journey (I use it for Spirit Journeyer and the elven term in Sensate)._

_Elgar Lethal - Spirit Family (Clustermates)_

 <\- Maxwell

 <\- Armok


	3. Chapter 3

Exiting the cabin brings me face to face with two of my worried Clustermates, causing them to rush over to me, Armok’s hands closing around my biceps to look me over, before he smiles as Maxwell pats me on the back, and Cassandra wanders over with a familiar strawberry blonde dwarf trailing over. “Varric!” I jump at Clara’s voice behind me, the other two in the Cluster look at her. “Crap, I was so worried when he just  _ vanished _ ! I have to tell Fenris where he is!” I turn as I visit her, standing right in the middle of her foyer in Kirkwall.

 

“You can’t! We agreed never to tell anyone anything about our connection, for our protection!” I state, causing her to sigh, before looking at me in a distressed state, as if she’s agonizing over the fact.

 

“He loves me, he wouldn’t turn us over to the Chantry!” Clara argues, causing me to sigh, and shake my head.

 

“Does he even know what being a Sensate would intell? The years that our kind were hunted down and slaughtered? The hundreds of families that were destroyed, ripped apart because someone  _ might _ be a Sensate? The innocent children that were burned at the stake, because their parents were Sensates, so they  _ might _ be? You want to subject him to that horrible knowledge? Cause I don’t!” Maxwell demands, causing Clara and I to look at him in shock, before Dunek speaks up.

 

“Nobody deserves that, and to tell him that when it could traumatize him?” He shutters, before Clara sighs.

 

“Can’t we try it? I  _ hate _ lying to him! I mean. We’re getting engaged! He deserves to know that his wife-to-be is another species of human.” Clara states, causing the others and I to exchange looks, before Shihra sighs, rubbing her neck.

 

“I told Zevran.” We all look at her aghast, before she holds up her hands. “He knew, I should say, I just confirmed it. He  _ is _ an assassin, he’s astute to these things. He’s noticed that I would walk off from camp a lot, and have conversations with, to him, myself. He guessed, and I tried to lie, and… well, Max and Armok weren’t there to help with the lying, so it was a total failure- He knew instantly.”

 

“Hey,” I jump as I see Varric looking at me with a tilted head, gaze curious. “You okay? You kinda of zoned out.”

 

“Sorry, still tired.” Maxwell lies in my place, my own lies are as terrible as Shihra’s are. “I’m Sylailya of Clan Lavellan.” I greet, causing him to smile.

 

“Varric Tethras, Rogue, Story Teller, and occasionally, unwelcome tagalong.” He shoots Cassandra a wink, who grunts in disgust, vaguely reminding me of Fenris.

 

“My name is Solas,” I turn to the elf, who smiles with a taunting smirk hidden in his hazel gaze. “if there are to be introductions.” He says, causing me to grimace as Maxwell holds out a pair of gilded daggers, with black handles, to me, causing me to grin as I twirl them around, feeling the weight as he smirks.

 

“Found them in a barrel a bit ago, in the cabin.” He explains, causing me to smirk as I examine the fire and shock runes in the hilts of the blades, looking up at him.

 

“Thanks Max.” He nods as I look at Cassandra. “We’re going?” She nods, turning to lead the way as Varric falls into step beside me as Armok takes up the back, Solas follows Cassandra ahead of me, and Maxwell falls into step on my otherside. I manage to find some gold on the way to the forward camp, the trip is also met with a steady stream of demons and another rift that nearly made me pass out again. But, thanks to the added strength of another Sensate, Solas, being lent I was physically able to stay strong enough to fight off the faint that time, and the doors opened to another bridge that serves as the current forward camp. Sitting on a crate beside the door, exhaustion looming over me, Max pulls out a thing of muslin cloth, unwrapping some dried cured meats and bread with cheese, handing them to me as I look at him in confusion.

 

“You need to eat.” He leans in to whisper in my ear. “I can feel your hunger.” He says, causing me to swallow thickly as I blush, placing the cheese on the bread, before taking a bite as Armok holds out his waterskin to me, causing me to smile at him as I take it, taking a large drink as he smiles at me.

 

“Whenever you’re ready, we will continue on.” Cassandra says, causing me to smile at her, feeling that she’s just like Maxwell, taciturn shell protecting a sweet heart beneath, even if she doesn’t want to admit it. “Take your time.”  _ Think about your words, I’m supposed to be a prisoner. Not on a leisure stroll. _ I think to myself as I smile at her, unable to keep myself from worrying as I keep my thoughts to myself, chewing on my next bite of food, while Varric eyes me from his perch against the nearby banister.

 

“Varric suspects something.” Serani says as she perches next to me, eyes glowing to look ahead, before they dim as she looks at me. “We’re safe for now, but don’t visit again. He’ll know, we’ll come to you if need be.” She says, causing me to cover my nod by taking another bite of my snack, and drinking the water in the water skin after I swallow the dry rye. “Zathon and I aren’t far. A day out at most, we can see the Breach.”

 

“It’s astounding.” Zathon says, leaning against the stonewall beside the gate, his arms crossed over his chest as he looks up, the bandages over his eye is now stained red.

 

“Rest. And change his bandage.” I murmur under my breath, looking at my lap to pull apart the dried meats as Serani nods out of the corner of my eye, before vanishing as Zathon shrugs under my gaze. “Armok,” He looks over at me as I hand him the water skin, which he puts in one of the pouches on his belt as I take a few pieces of meat, bundling the rest of the food in the muslin, before handing it back to Maxwell.

 

“You should eat more, Syl. You did faint an hour ago.” Armok says, his red eye gleams worriedly, causing me to shake my head, ripping ravenously into the meat.

 

“I’m fine. We have to continue on, before more lives are lost.” He sighs at my argument, knowing that he can’t refute it.

 

“Taking care of you gives us a better chance to save more.” Cassandra says, but Armok shakes his head.

 

“Forget it, Syl’s made up her mind.” He says, causing me to nod firmly.

 

“Exactly,” Maxwell says. “once she makes up her mind, it can’t be changed. She’s too damn stubborn.” I glare at his words, finishing the meat as Cassandra sighs, and Solas and Varric join us as I stand, and Cassandra leads us through the forward camp until we come upon Leliana at a table with a clergyman, the two of them are bickering.

 

“Ah,” The clergyman straightens up as he sees us approaching. “and here they are.”

 

“Chancellor Roderick, this is-” Leliana begins, before he rudely cuts her off.

 

“I know who she is!” He snaps. “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution!” He directs at Cassandra as Maxwell and Armok step between myself and Roderick.

 

“Over my dead body.” Maxwell snarls.

 

“Order me? You are a glorified clerk! A bureaucrat!” Cassandra snarls, throwing her hands up.

 

“And you are a thug. A thug that supposedly serves the Chantry.” Roderick spits.

 

“We serve the Most Holy!” Leliana shouts, turning away with a sad face. “As you well know.” She murmurs.

 

“Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement and follow  _ her _ orders on the matter!” Roderick exclaims, slamming his fist upon the table.

 

“Look, Rodney,” I snarl, pointing my finger at him.

 

“Roderick!” He snaps.

 

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here!” He scowls at my words.

 

“You shouldn’t even  _ be _ here!” He shouts, causing a few soldiers to look at me.

 

“Well like it or not, I am. And believe me, your ass is fucking lucky that I am. I can help.” He stammers at my language as I turn to Cassandra. “What are our options?”   
  


“Call a retreat, Seeker. This is hopeless.” Roderick commands.

 

“Shut up!” Armok, Maxwell, and I all say in unison, causing the Chancellor to gape.

 

“We can stop this before it’s too late. We must get to the temple, it’s the quickest route.” Cassandra says.

 

“But  _ not _ the safest. We can cause a diversion, while you take the prisoner up the mountain path.” Leliana points out.

 

“We’ve lost a whole patrol on that route.” Cassandra argues.

 

“Why not ask the prisoner what she thinks?” Leliana asks, causing me to scoff.

 

“Now you’re asking what I think?” My tone is full of disbelief and annoyance, Cassandra turns to look at me as Maxwell and Armok step firmly on either side of me, ready for a fight if need be.

 

“You have the Mark.” Solas points out.

 

“And  _ you _ are the one we must protect.” Cassandra says, suddenly the sky sputters and spits, hissing as my mark reacts, causing me to grunt in pain, Maxwell’s hand rests on my shoulder as Armok does the same to the opposite, the two of them feel my pain. A swift glance at the two of them, I glance at the others of our Cluster that are lurking around us, before I turn to Cassandra with a firm resolution.

 

“I won’t survive long enough for your trial. Whatever we do, we do now.” Cassandra looks surprised at my tone. “We charge with the soldiers.” She nods as she starts to lead to the other end of the gate.

 

“On  _ your _ head be the consequences, Seeker.” Roderick sighs, causing me to roll my eyes.

 

“Cheerful sap.” I state. “Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, just by being around him.” Cassandra, Varric, and Solas all laugh aloud as Armok gives me a smirk, shaking his head, and Maxwell rolls his eyes as he smirks as well. So starts the walk to meet the soldiers.

 

 <\- Clara Hawke

 

 <\- Shihra Surana


End file.
